No longer alone
by Cookie Countess
Summary: Giotto left home to become a mafia boss at the age of 15, not knowing the secrets behind the household that raised him before he ventured to Italy. AU! Main pairing is G27. Triggering warnings are seen inside. Read at your own risk.


Summary: Giotto left home to become a mafia boss at the age of 15, not knowing the secrets behind the household that raised him before he ventured to Italy.

**AU! Violence, drama, romance, comfort.**

**Triggering warning:** Blood, gore, abusive father, etc. There'll be incest, rape, and things Iemitsu's capable of in the future chapters so if you don't like it, you should back out now. **Read at your own risk.**

Main pairing is G27 with mentions of 5927, GD, and more.

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

He yo! This was supposed to be a Christmas fanfic but my.. my friend- she was feeling sad so she ranted on about this manga she read the other day and purposely gave me a plot to cheer herself up. I didn't really liked the idea since I wasn't good at writing violence from the beginning but I tried. I hope you'll enjoy this one. And if you're gonna ask why there's a pairing... well there'll be shocking revelations in the future that you should look forward to!

Beta'd by **Pure Red Crane**.

* * *

It would have been nice if everything was just a dream.

My dad would often hit mom. She just stayed quiet and put up with it. When he got sick of mom, it would be my turn next. Mom just pretended she didn't see anything.

"This is your reality." While laughing, Dad would say that as he hit me.

My brother left and I was still young that time, I couldn't do anything other than to wait for time to pass.

It would be nice if this was a dream. If it was a dream, then I could wake up and that would be the end of it.

... And yet, the nightmare continued.

After they divorced, Mom lost control and started playing around with a young man. In a house that no one ever returned to, I cried in loneliness. I thought to myself, 'I have to survive.'

**- Shimon hospital; 10.30am; Room #325 -**

With blank eyes, Tsunayoshi Sawada stared at the person who barged into his room. He had never seen this guy before nor remembered anything about encountering him somewhere. A low huff of breathe escaped through his slightly opened mouth as he turned his gaze back to the window where the birds stared at him from the tree branches and would often sing a song for him. He never got tired of it. In fact, he preferred to stay there and listen to them all day instead of going back to a place called 'home.'

He could hear someone call his name, approached his bed, grabbed his shoulder blades and pulled him into a hug. What's that? Hugs were supposed to keep him warm. At least that was what his mother said before she left. The embrace tightened, making his face twist into discomfort and obviously pain. Soon, he began to struggle, pushing the other away with all his might as he wheeze for air.

"D-Don't touch me..."

A gasp and the stranger retracted his hold, worry and guilt apparent in his reaction.

There was silence. The stranger covered his face with his hands and collapsed into a chair, his body shaking with silent sobs.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

The stranger apologized profusely over and over again. He continued babbling about how he regretted leaving him alone with their parents, how he was sorry for everything, how he was glad that his brother was alright, and how he was happy that they were finally reunited again after so many years.

Everything confessed was ignored- or more like Tsuna wasn't listening at all. His chocolate brown orbs were focused on the love birds outside, pecking the windows as if saying they wanted to enter and keep him company for a while. A painful smile twitched in the corner of the brunet's lip, shaking his head as he fiddled with the blankets that were covering his lower half.

"You can't."

The man stared at him for a moment before he stood up and walked towards the door, leaving the room and leaving his brother alone. He vowed to protect his brother. He vowed to keep his brother safe from any harm. So why?

**- Years ago; Sawada residence -**

"This will affect your future! I thought you wanted to protect Tsuna? If you gain power and minions, then you can easily protect him! You were chosen by the boss himself. Don't put this opportunity to a waste."

A man in his 30's grabbed his son's hand as if begging the boy.

His son, also known as Giotto, stared at his father as if he had three heads. Seriously? Him? A mafia boss in the making? No, no! If he ever left the house, then who would protect his precious little brother? He knew his parents were there to do it, but somewhere in his mind, an intuition, was telling him that if he left, then something bad would happen. Not just to his little brother, but to his whole family.

Resistance was futile when it came to his father and everyone in the household chose their words carefully when it was their father asking a favor. Giotto gulped and sweats trickled down his neck, he tried to come up with an excuse.

'I need to protect Tsuna from harm.' Unreasonable, was what his father would say.

'I don't want to be a mafia boss.' Unreasonable, once again.

'It's too much hard work.' He would probably get hit if he ever reasoned with that sentence.

'I want to be something else when I grow up.' He would get a punch and kick...probably.

'I'm not in the mood for that.' No, no, he would get the living angels beaten out of him.

It was…inevitable!

"I understand." Giotto pretended that he's not intimidated by Iemitsu at all because he knew he was probably overreacting himself. If he were to be a mafia boss, then he could protect his brother, right? And he would be kept from harm and everything! It was a good opportunity, just like what his father said.

So at the age of 15, Giotto left the Sawada household and ventured to Italy in the hopes of becoming a mafia boss that could protect his brother until the end.

But he never knew that such decision would be the ending line for his beloved brother.

**- Years after Giotto left the household -**

Hot blood splattering out. He was gasping, wheezing for air. Ripping and tearing, bones and muscle completely destroyed. Consciousness started to fade. The smell of iron was enough to make him choke.

Tsuna squeezed his eyes shut as he was beaten continuously without a break. His father got tired of throwing his mother around and now it was his turn. He lay against the floor, the only sign that he was still alive was the way his chest rose and fell with forced breaths. His shirt was not merely stained with a few splatters of blood. The fabric was dyed crimson with the nauseatingly strong fluid that oozed from his wounds.

The cut on his face and his side were minor details. Five knives still remained in his body; one in the arm, one in his shoulder, one in his leg, one in his thigh, and one in his chest, each buried deep into the hilt in his flesh. When his father squeezed on his wounds, Tsuna didn't even have the strength to yell. His lips parted. He groaned, an action that immediately forced a blood-choked cough from his throat.

"..S-Stop…"

His lung refused to function, no matter how hard he willed it to work. Blood forced itself into his throat and mouth with every word he tried to speak. It was too late.

"This is reality."

His shoulder was a mess. His palm was on fire and each breath that passed his lips was strained.

"Why can't you be like your older brother? You always rely to him, yet you're as useless as trash! You never do anything right! Why were you born? I don't want to have a kid like you -a useless piece of shit that should just die and be wiped off this world."

And the beating continued until his consciousness faded.

Every day, the cycle continued. His father would beat his mother first, and then after he was finished, he would go after him and would spout harsh words that hurt more than his beatings.

**- Present time -**

The doctor who was in charge of Tsuna entered the room along with the stranger that left just a moment ago. The brunet's gaze never left the birds as they flew away once the two came in. With a saddened expression, Tsuna closed his eyes and waited for time to pass, ignoring the two other people's presences as he wandered into his own dream land.

He wasn't prepared to meet people. No one. No one would be there for him anyway. His parents were divorced and left him to starve all alone. He had a memory of someone, although blurry and uncomfortable to think about. He abandoned him. He will never...try and remember him anymore.

The stranger sat beside him, cautious of touching him at first, but eventually patted him gently on the head and whispered something he could barely hear. Who was this man anyway? Why did he care so much for his wellbeing? Had they met before?

"You'll be staying with me from now on."

* * *

There are no updates from me but I'll giveaway a few information about this fanfic.

-By incest, I meant Giotto and Tsuna. I was told to make that clear so.. I did.

-I'm not really good when it comes to violence and gore but there'll be a certain chapter when it's just.. full of that. Just one though.

-There will be an OC though she'll only appear once or twice.

-This is gonna be a very long fanfic because I have to go detail for detail, especially Tsuna's past and the others lives.

-More pairing = more violence.

That's all. I hope you enjoy'd the chapter TuT


End file.
